


Adventure in the Unknown

by dapperghost



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Companionship, Fluff, Gen, Getting Lost, Ghosts, Hypnosis, Like, Lost children, Mind Control, Snark, The Tavern, The Unknown, The beast - Freeform, and crooked stump clearing, dark wood pass, how the heck do you tag stuff???, losing the firewood, lost childrens ghosts, rediculous names for places, spooky forest, stuff like that, the beast being creepy, um, whatever, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: Fred and his owner, Samuel, go on a journey in the Unknown to deliver firewood to the tavern. Unfortunately, the journey is much more treacherous than they had originally intended. Will they make it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for a really good friend of mine! I won't name them unless they ask me to. I hope this is what you wanted, friend. Also I decided The Beast probably has some sort of mind control because we don't really get to see a lot of him, so who knows? I hope you enjoy!

It was just another average day in the Unknown, at least for Samuel and his talking horse and business partner, Fred. The young man was currently loading firewood onto the cart, having just gotten a load from the woodsman. Indeed, Samuel and his horse were the delivery boys of the Unknown, receiving and taking packages to and from the different locations within the forest. Oftentimes, these packages would be loads of firewood, seeing as it tended to get chilly in the forest. For some odd reason, fire was the only source of heating within this large, mysterious location. Then again, it didn’t matter much to Samuel, since it kept him in business. 

Once finished loading the wood into the cart, Samuel climbed atop the saddle Fred was currently wearing, and the pair set off into the wilderness. Their current route was set towards the tavern, as the place was running low on wood, and it was a constant stop for many people. It was early afternoon as they headed out, although the trees gave a cover of darkness that made it appear to be night within the forest. Samuel, of course, was used to this, however it did not make his horse any less apprehensive about the situation. 

“What if we run into The Beast while we’re out here?” Fred asked, a hint of anxiety obvious within his voice. 

“Fred, we’ve taken this route several times, and The Beast hasn’t once come up to us. Plus, what would he even want with a lonely delivery boy and an annoying, talking horse?” Samuel replied, rolling his eyes slightly. 

“Hey! I’m not annoying. I just like to play it safe, that’s all.” 

“Sure...safe. All we have to do is take this firewood to the tavern and head back home. It’s not like we’re going to be wandering for the rest of the night.” 

But what if we get lost? What are we gonna do then?” 

“I know these woods like the back of my hand. We won’t get lost, I promise you.” 

“Alright….If you say so. But if we do get lost, I’m blaming you,” Fred replied, even though it was true that he was the one who was taking them both. 

“Well we won’t, so don’t worry about it. Now make a left here.” 

Unbeknownst to either of the two travellers, wood was steadily falling off the back of their cart. The reason for this, was due to the fact Samuel had forgotten to close the back of it. Therefore, they continued onward, clueless as to the loss of their cargo. 

It was about halfway through their journey, when the two of them heard a noise. The path had somehow gotten even more dark, and the woods were thicker than ever. Fred froze, his ears perking up in order to listen closer. 

“Did you….did you hear that?” Fred asked.

“Yeah...I heard it. It might’ve been the wind.” Unfortunately for the two, just as Samuel stated that, another noise was sounded, closer this time. It was similar to footsteps, but swifter, more sinister. 

“I...don’t think that’s the wind. Do you know where we are?” 

“I…” Samuel paused, looking around, before swearing underneath his breath. “No. I don’t...I think we’re lost.” 

“I told you! I told you we’d get lost if we kept up like this! But noooo, you didn’t listen to me.” 

“Fred, is this really the time to be rubbing it in my face?” Just to prove his point, more footsteps sounded, and a deep, lyrical voice began to sing. 

“No...I think it’s the time to get out of here!” And with that, Fred started off in a fast gallop, leaving Samuel to hold onto the saddle for dear life. 

After several minutes of running, Fred skidded to a halt. Both of them were panting, and they began to look around at their surroundings. They had arrived in a clearing in the woods, where patches of light shown through the trees. Unfortunately, it didn’t make the area seem less mysterious, or creepy. Samuel got off the saddle, stretching his limbs as he continued to look around. He stepped around to the cart to check on their cargo, swearing once again when he realized the open cart and lack of firewood. 

“Fantastic. Not only are we lost, but our wood is gone too!” he exclaimed, obviously perturbed at the entire situation. 

“Well that isn’t my fault. You were the one who was supposed to shut the cart. Unlike you, I don’t have any hands. Remember?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I remember. Hey….do you think we still have that map in the saddlebag?” 

“I dunno. Maybe? You should probably check.” 

Samuel nodded, before reaching into the saddlebag. He rummaged around for a few moments, pulling out water bottles and food, before finally coming across a piece of paper. He pulled it out, unfolding it and beginning to study it. 

“Alright so….we started here, at the mill. And we’re heading here, to the tavern.” Samuel pointed to places on the map, standing next to Fred’s face in order to show him. 

“Mhm, mhm. So where are we now?” 

Samuel stared at the map for a few moments, before pointing to another location. “I think we’re here, in Crooked Stump Clearing.” 

“That makes sense. So uh...how do we get back home?” 

“Well, I think it might be better to head to the tavern first, since it’s closer. Although...we’d have to pass through Dark Wood Pass.” 

“But...but that’s where all the ghosts are!” Fred exclaimed, anxiety once more overcoming him. 

“That’s where the ghosts MIGHT be. Plus, even if there are ghosts, they’re supposedly just the ghosts of lost children. Which is kinda sad, but kids can’t do anything to us. Personally though, I don’t think ghosts are real.” 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea...If they got lost, why wouldn’t we? Not to mention, I once met a kid who poked me in the eye, and I had to wear an eyepatch until it got better. Kids are pretty dangerous. Also, ghosts are definitely real! I’ve seen one.” 

“Sure you have, buddy. Anyways, that’s the route we’re taking, so you better deal with it,” Samuel stated, as he climbed back upon the saddle. He took the rein in one hand, and held the map in the other. They then began to head onward once more. 

“Alright fine. At least I’m not going alone, I guess. Plus, you’re pretty nice company, when you’re not being mean to me.” 

“So are you, pal. I’m glad we get to work together like this, even if you did get us kinda lost.” 

“Me? You’re the one who got us lost!” 

“You’re the one who was taking us, though.” 

Fred snorted. “Whatever…”

The two continued to banter and chat as they headed onward, talking about all sorts of assorted subjects. They discussed romantic preferences, and current events, and different stories they learned as children, as well as many other things. The ride was one of friendly companionship, and even the moments of silence felt personable. That is, until they found themselves in the center of Dark Wood Pass. 

The area had a gloomy and disturbing feel to it, and both the travellers had become tense as they felt it. Wind blew in odd directions, and the two of them could swear they heard someone….singing. Although, it wasn’t until a whispy, floating light passed by, brushing against them, that they truly began to panic. 

“Um...Fred….Remember how I said ghosts don’t exist?” 

“Y-yeah?” 

“Well...I t-think I was wrong about that….” 

“Yeah…” 

They continued forward, tense and anxious, aware of every sound and sight around them. The speed at which they travelled increased gradually, whether out of fear or determination, one could not say. The whispy lights continued to float around them, increasing in number as the two continued deeper. The only solace the two had in the dark, eerie silence was the company of each other, and the unspoken knowledge that if one was hurt, the other would defend them. 

The singing seemed to grow louder, even as they continued forward, as if it was approaching them. Both of them could sense it. That was The Beast. He was coming, for them, or something else, they couldn’t say. However, they did not want to stay to find out. The road had become more treacherous, rocks and twigs often in the way. Yet, that didn’t stop Fred from beginning to gallop again, determined to get the two of them out of the pass, and towards the safety of the tavern. 

Unfortunately for the two of them, Fred tripped, falling down and sending Samuel flying off the saddle. The young man landed in a pile of leaves and dirt, while Fred struggled to get back up from the awkward position he had fallen into. 

Suddenly, a voice spoke, as footsteps approached Samuel. “Oh, Samuel. You and your friend are so lost. Why don’t you come to me? I can help you get back. I will help you find safety,” the voice said, an ominously deep tone to it. 

Despite the ominous sound to it, the voice was entrancing. Samuel stood up, beginning to head towards the sound. He wanted to be safe. He wanted to get out of this creepy, ghost infested area. He wanted to get back to the tavern. The voice promised to help, so the delivery boy obeyed. His eyes were glazed over, as if in a hypnotic trance. Although, one couldn’t tell in this deep, intense darkness. 

Fred, however, noticed his friend beginning to obey, and forced himself to stand up. He checked his legs quickly, making sure nothing was broken before calling for his friend. “Samuel! Don’t listen to him! He’s...he’s trying to trick you!” 

“Ignore him, boy. He is the one who got you lost. He does not wish to help you,” the voice continued. Two eyes began to glow yellow in the darkness, as the voice approached closer to the young man.

Samuel stopped though, torn between the voice and his friend, fighting the trance that took hold of him. However, the voice won over, and he continued forward once more. 

Fred frowned, before calling out once more. “Sam! Buddy! You’re my friend, and even though I did get us lost, it wasn’t on purpose! I’ve never lied to you before. Why would I do it now? Please come back here. I can’t leave without my best friend!” 

Samuel froze again, turning around as he slowly was drawn out of the trance. “Best...friend?” As he said those words, he snapped fully out of it, and ran towards his horse. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, before quickly climbing back on. “Thanks, buddy. You saved my life right there. Now let’s get outta here!” 

With that, Fred took off once more in a gallop, running far away from the beast. Once they had escaped the treacherous Dark Woods Pass, the forest became lighter once more, and Fred slowed down to a decent trot. The two could see the tavern in the distance, and they both gave each other a large grin. 

“Thanks again for saving me back there, Fred.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I couldn’t just leave my best friend to get taken by The Beast, after all.”

"That’s true. You really are a good friend, Fred.” 

“So are you, Sammy. So uh...what are we gonna tell the tavern owner when we don’t show up with any wood?” 

“Eh...I’ll come up with something.” 

“Whatever it is, I don’t think they’ll like it very much.”

“Probably not, but at least I got to spend some quality time with my best friend.” 

“If you call running away from ghosts and The Beast quality time.” 

The two of them laughed together as they headed towards the tavern, their adventure finally coming to a close. Until another day, that is....


End file.
